Road of Life
by Tostie
Summary: rewrite of To be who you are - Major AU wrong BWL story- Harry is born two years earlier then in canon. Raised outside of Britain will he and his friends accept themselves for what they are. - no slash - covers multiple years
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this fic:**

- contains no slash/yaoi whatsoever

- has wrong boy who lived elements

- has some minor bashing of characters

- contains character deaths

- will cover years and will have time jumps

- Harry will be three year older than in canon

- will contain OCs

- will not be a good vs. bad fic

**About fic: **This is basically a rewrite of to be, who you are. I will not repost any chapters, so everything is new. Some plotlines will come back while others I have decided not to use and some will be completely new.

* * *

**Prologue**

Walking through a corridor filled with portraits was a blonde girls seemingly in her mid-teens. Her name was Amelia Carpentier or as some of her close friends called her Amy. She paid the portraits no mind. She had walked through this corridor often enough that she know exactly what they portrayed.

Most portraits showed the same couple. If Muggles ever saw those portraits then they would probably think that the portrayed couple like to dress up because although on all the portraits the couple seem to be the same age yet they were wearing attires that people used to wear centuries ago.

The few that did not only showed the couple had a black haired boy on it. He unlike the couple was displayed at different ages ranging from a young child to the portrait that was just recently made on his fourteenth birthday.

After walking for a couple of moments more the blonde stopped in front of a door and without a moment of hesitation she entered.

Upon entering she spotted on of the two people she had been requested to retrieve. Standing there with his wand raised in his left hand was the same boy that was shown on some of the portraits outside. However unlike on the portraits the boy who was standing before her didn't have black hair. No instead of black hair he had it dyed in a shocking neon-green and styled it in a short spiky manner.

Amy knew why he had done that and she knew he probably also would have worn colour contacts if not for his mother putting her foot down on that issue.

The boy clearly had not noticed her yet as he seemingly had his whole attention focused on the human shaped target that was positioned on the other side of the room.

Then suddenly without a word a beam of magic was released from the boy's wand and rocketed toward the target dummy.

Amy winced as the spell, a paintball spell if she was not mistaken missed the dummy by a considerable margin and turned a small portion of the wall behind the dummy red. The reason for that wince was the not so silent 'Merda,' that had come out of the boy's mouth after missing.

Knowing that if she didn't speak up he would probably be here until he hit the target she decided to speak, ''Still trying to cast with your non-dominate hand?'' She asked, amusement clear to hear to all.

The boy who seemingly was about to fire another spell turned to her, a mild look of frustration on his face as he greeted her, ''Hey Amy,'' he said before turning back and firing the same spell again. He missed again, but at least he was considerably closer to the target. This alone caused the boy to slightly grin as he muttered. ''See I will get there eventually. No way am I going to lose another tournament just because I broke my wand arm.''

Amy shook her head fondly. Many things could be said about her best male friend, but one thing was undeniable. The boy had a serious competitive streak. Seeing that the currently somewhat one-track minded boy was about to fire another spell she called for his attention again by calling his name.

''Harry!''

The now identified Harry stopped what he was doing and turned his attention back to the blonde.

''Your farther requested I get you and Bella. He wants to speak with the thee of us.''

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, seemingly wondering what his father wanted with the three of them before he asked. ''Do you know what this is about?''

Amy shrugged, ''No idea, but your father did not look angry when he asked me to get you and Bella so I doubt you are in any trouble. Maybe it is about school?''

The moment those words left her mouth she wished she hadn't. Harry hadn't said anything, but the look that crossed his face showed her that this was still a very unsafe topic.

For a moment silence reigned, but then Harry spoke up again and to Amy's relief his tone of voice was at least normal.

''Let's go get Bella then. I am curious to see what father wants.'' He said as he put the wand he had been carrying back in the holster he wore around his wrist.

''To the library then?'' Amy suggested somewhat redundantly in her opinion.

Harry apparently thought the same as he rolled his eyes and muttered, ''Where else?''

Amy had to agree that that statement was very true. For as long as she had known her best female friend had had a strong drive to gather knowledge. This drive seem to have only grown stronger as they aged.

When the duo arrived at the library they moved over toward the long table that was in the middle of the relatively large room filed with bookcases. Those bookcases were almost all completely filled with books of all kinds of topics.

There sitting at the table was the girl they were looking for, Belladonna Sangria. The girl in question had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes in which if you looked closely you could see hints of red. And despite being the same age as the other two teens in the room she was a full head shorter than Harry, something which irked her greatly as if it wasn't for her developing 'assets' she could be easily be mistaken for twelve year old, instead of the fourteen she was.

''Hey Bella,'' Harry greeted the girl who had already turned to the duo due to hearing them coming. ''Father wants to speak to the three of us. No idea why.''

The girl looked a bit irritated at hearing the news and gave the books she was currently reading a somewhat longing look before sighing. She marked the page she was on by putting a piece of parchment between the pages before closing he book. She then placed the book in the bag she had with her before standing up and shouldering the bag.

''Let's go see what your old man wants then shall we?''

Twenty minutes later found the trio of fourteen year olds standing in the office of the man who had requested their presence. They were standing in front of an expensive looking desk where behind a man was sitting who looked like he was in his mid-thirties.

Currently all three of the teens were giving the man looks of varying levels of disbelief.

''I am sorry,'' Harry said. ''I must have misheard that. You want us to do what?''

The man sighed, he knew his son had heard him loud and clear. Yet he also could not fault him for that reaction. In fact that was pretty much what he had expected. Still he decided to indulge the boy and repeat himself.

''I want you to go to Hogwarts next year.'' He said specifically to the boy before addressing the two female teens. ''And I request you go with him.''

The face of the youngest male in the room turned to stone as he said. ''But **those **people are there,'' His tone then became darker and angrier as he continued. ''And how can you even ask Amy and Bella to go there? You know that that country is one of the most bigoted ones out there. And yet you want to send them there?''

Bella put her hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a look that told him to calm down. She wasn't very fond of the idea of going to Britain either, but the least they could do was listen.

Seeing that Bella had managed to calm Harry down, Amy asked the questions she had been wondering since she first heard the request of the man in front of her. 'Why do you want us to go to Hogwarts? Didn't you tell us that you didn't trust the headmaster of that place anymore after that incident with Harry?''

After mentioning the incident, she quickly looked at the boy in concern to see how he would react, but it seem he was using his Occlumency training because his face was completely void of any emotions.

The man sighed when he spotted the blank look on he adopted son face. His wife had taught all three teens in front of him the basics of Occlumency. Each of them was able enough in the art to suppress any emotion, but he always thought that you shouldn't use it too often since feeling emotions is what makes one human, but he knew that his son didn't want to look weak.

The man hesitated for moment then he decided to explain why he wanted his only son to go there. ''Things are stirring again in Britain,'' He began. ''It has been nearly a decade since their resident dark lord Voldemort died. Since then I have been receiving an increasing number of disturbing reports of corruption within the ministry there. Those range from bribery to escape trials for the followers of Voldermort to those exact same followers using their power within their ministry to freeze up their Auror program. The reports seems to indicate that the pure-blood movement is preparing for something, but I am not sure what, especially with their leader dead and their second-in command in prison.''

''Are you thinking that those follower might have joined Meracus?'' Amy questioned.

''Honestly? While possible it is doubtful. While some of their goals are similar it is doubtful it would be enough to make them cooperate. No those Death Eaters are probably working on their own.''

''So why do you want us specifically at Hogwarts?'' Bella asked. ''I doubt we can find information on Death Eaters dealing there, unless they are stupid enough to tell their children.''

''A month ago Dumbledore contacted me.'' The man began to explain. ''He claimed that the stone was in great danger and that he could offer the best possible protection for it.''

This piece of information caused all three the teens to raise they eyebrows as they had all similar thoughts after hearing that.

The man at seeing this smiled slightly. ''I had a similar reaction when I read his letter.'' He admitted before continuing his explanation. ''As you know ever since I have created the stone countless people have tried to steal it. Including several fairly powerful dark lords and ladies. Dumbledore as my old apprentice is more than aware of this and yet he insist that only he can protect it. Many things can be said about the man, but Dumbledore is not dumb. He is planning something and knowing the man like I do I have the feeling it has something to do with the increased power of the pureblood supremacists. I along with the other members of the organisation really want to know what those plans are.''

''So you want us at Hogwarts to find out what those plans are?'' Harry asked.

The older man nodded. ''I am going to make a fake stone which I am going to give to Dumbledore. I never taught the man how to create a stone so I doubt he will able to detect a forgery. I suspect that Dumbledore will use the stone for something. He is not stupid enough to destabilise the economy by making large amounts of gold nor does he seem to crave for immortality so most likely he will use it for bait. If he uses it as bait then he will more than likely store it somewhere at Hogwarts. I want you three to go there and act as students while trying to find out just who Dumbledore is trying to bait.''

''Can't you just force him to tell you who it is that is after it?'' Bella asked.

''Unfortunately, Dumbledore although younger and less experienced than me is vastly more powerful than me. He will detect a Legilimency probe immediately and he isn't stupid enough to drink or eat anything prepared by a alchemist and master potion maker. There is little choice but to research it at the source.''

Harry was conflicted, if this was requested by anyone, but the man in front of him, his mother and maybe master Li then he would have flat-out refused. But this was not just someone else. This was the man who was his father in all but blood. The man who had saved him from a life of misery and who had taught him practically everything he knew. This was the first real request he had ever given him so how could he refuse? Even if accepting meant he had to back to his homeland and seeming those people again.

Clearly seeing the conflict in the eyes of his son, the man decided to give some added incentive. ''If you do it then I allow you to keep that hair colour for the rest of the year.''

This statement caused Harry to quirk an eyebrow. He never liked his hair colour (nor his eye), but his parents did not like it when he dyed it. Something about you are who you are regardless of what you look like. So a deal was made. Harry would keep his hair normal during the majority of the year, but in the summer months he was allowed to dye it any colour he wanted. They probably shouldn't have said that last part because ever since that deal he had had some of the most outrageous hair colours out there. What? He was still a teenager. He was allowed to have his moments of teenage rebellion. Besides it was always amusing to spend the weeks leading up to the summer discussing hair colours with the girls.

Seeing that the carrot was already tempting his son the man decided to use the stick. ''If you don't go then I will arrange for you to spend the next year having daily spars with Angana.''

The boy's tanned skin paled considerably after hearing this. If he wasn't planning on accepting the request before then he was sure he would accept right now.

The two girls on his side saw the guy pale and honestly they couldn't really blame him for it. To put it mildly, Angana could definitely be called enthusiastic when sparing. Others would call this a vast understatement and would call her far less favourable terms

''Very well I accept.'' Harry conceded'' I only have one condition, ...''

Before he could make his request both the girls exclaimed almost simultaneously. ''NO!''

Taken aback by their sudden exclamation, the boy said. ''What? I didn't say anything yet.''

The black haired girl snorted. ''Do you really think we need to hear you finish before knowing what you were going to say? Correct me if I was wrong, but you were going to say something along the lines that Amy and I shouldn't come with you because it is dangerous there.''

''Don't bother to respond, Harry.'' Amy said before the boy could say anything. ''Do you really think we don't know you after all those years? And if you really think we will allow you to go their alone then you really are an idiot.''

Harry wanted to protest, but seeing both the girls glaring at him he decided to do the wise thing and remain silent. Both girls grinned at seeing that.

''What about our training?'' Harry inquired.

''Master Li obviously already knows about this. He said that if you were to agree he would contact you soon and Hogwarts teachings combined with some self-study should be sufficient for your magical studies.''

Harry was silent for several seconds, but then conceded, ''Fine then.''


	2. The train ride

**Chapter 1: The train ride**

Two weeks had passed since Harry and his two best friends had agreed to his father's request to go to Hogwarts. Those two weeks had really flown by. Not only had it seemed like the time moved faster due to none of them really wanting to go, it was also the end of the summer vacation and as always the last few weeks of those vacations seemed to fly by.

The only thing that had really stood out in Harry's memory of those weeks was the shopping trip Amy had dragged him and Bella on as according to her if she couldn't go shopping for practically a year she had to do it when she could. After that little shopping trip Harry could only conclude one thing

Participating in a duelling tournament … rather tiring

Having a one on one session against Angana…. very tiring

A shopping marathon with his two best friends … completely and utterly exhausting.

Harry wasn't sure why both Amy and Bella had bought a completely new Summer wardrobe. Seriously they would be spending the better part of the next year in a country where as far as he remembered it rained most of the time, but he hadn't said anything about it. As his father once had told him the female mind works in strange ways and it was not like they hadn't had the money to spend.

Currently Harry and the two girls were making their way through the rather busy train station called King's cross station. It was a testament to just how little people care about who was walking around them that almost no one had spared Harry a second glance.

After walking for several more minutes they arrived at their destination. They were standing in front of the stone barrier that was dividing platform 9 and 10. Supposedly if they walked through it then they would arrive at the platform where the Hogwarts express would leave from.

In all honesty Harry thought it was rather arrogant of the local magicals to have the entranceway in a place with so many Muggles around. Sure after observing the barrier for only for a few moments he already was pretty sure that the barrier had a Muggle repelling ward on it and probably some kind of selective notice-me-not ward, but that was only here.

While walking here, Harry had spotted several children and teens pushing around carts with trunks, Owls and occasionally even broom on it. Now if only one person does this then people will probably ignore it, but several people, all walking towards the same platform and twice per year at that? How the hell did they manage to upkeep the statute of secrecy?

Seriously self-shrinking trunks weren't that expensive. Brooms can easily fit in a trunk and why hadn't they just send their owls ahead? He had send his owl, Artemis this morning so why couldn't they do the same?

''Should we go?'' Amy asked as she stared somewhat dubiously at the solid looking barrier. Sure as someone who grow up with magic she knew full well what magic was capable off, but the rational part of her mind wasn't too keen at trying to walk straight through something solid looking.

Bella looked at her watch before saying, ''We still have quite some time until the train leaves. Let's wait for a while longer and see if someone else goes through.''

Harry looked at his own watch and saw that they indeed still had half an hour before the train would leave. ''Hmm … you are probably right.'' He said as glanced around to see if he could spot any of the people he and the girls had passed or better yet off he could see anything that would sell at least half-decent coffee, he really could use a cup right now.

When nobody showed up after waiting for a minute Harry decided that satisfying his caffeine need was a better way of spending his time then just standing here waiting with all three of them so he said. ´´I am going to get some coffee from that stand we saw earlier. Do you girl want some to?''

After receiving a positive reply from both of them, Harry was on his way and when he returned fifteen minutes later he had three cups of steaming hot coffee in his hand of which he handed two over to the girls and took a sip of his own before asking, ''So does it work?''

Amy took a sip of her own coffee before answering, ''Yes,'' She said before elaborating. ''I have seen several families enter without any problems. Also none of the Muggles seem to be able to get close to it. Most likely the work of some kind of repelling ward.''

''Hmm … let's go then,'' Harry said knowing they had only fifteen minutes left and no matter how ridicules he felt walking straight toward a solid object he knew he had do it eventually.

Several quick strides forwards and Harry was standing right in front of the barrier. Still feeling a bit dubious Harry kicked the barrier … well at least he tried, as soon as his feet made contact with the barrier it passed straight trough. He blinked as he no longer could see part of his leg.

''Well that is not something you see every day,'' Bella said from besides him.

Harry shrugged and now knowing that it actually worked made the final stepped through the barrier. Once he passed through the barrier he entered a completely new platform which was filled to the brim with people.

The most eye-catching and also most blinding was the scarlet steam engine. This was honestly not what he had expected when he envisioned going with a train to school. A steam engine … a scarlet red steam engine … those Brits were totally mad.

Moving his gaze away from the train and toward the rest of the platform while repeating the mantra 'it is only for a year' a spike of annoyance came up as he noticed they were attracting attention.

Harry knew that many in the magical world believed that being the child of one of the richest families out there is totally awesome. This however is not totally true. While he loved his family, the being rich part isn't always fun and games. This was mostly due to certain types of people. Brownnosers, gold-diggers, reporters oh how he detested each of these type of people.

He twitched when he saw a flash of camera and a man next the photographer furiously scribbling on a notepad … a journalist great.

He then spotted several what he presumed were parents talking to their children. They with the subtlety of a Nudu raging around in a Muggle town were widely gesturing towards his directions while seemingly trying to convoy something toward their children …. Great … just great. Suddenly having regular duelling sessions against Angana didn't sound too bad anymore.

'It's only for a year … It's only for a year … It's only for a year,' Harry kept repeating in his head as he saw more and more parents start to point toward him. He also saw several males some his age and some somewhat older glare at him while leering at his two female companions. He had to supress the snort that wanted to appear at seeing that behaviour. The same thing had happened last year when he still attended Muggle school … No it was better not to think about that.

''Let's go,'' He said as he tried to supress his previous line of thought.

Ignoring the various reporters that were running toward them the trio of soon to be Hogwarts students made their way into the Hogwarts express.

Once inside they found the first free compartment they could find and entered it. The moment they were inside Harry slammed the door shut before casting several low level privacy charms on it.

''Fucking vultures,'' He mutter as he plopped down opposite of the two girls with a sour expression on his face.

''Don't complain, Harry.'' Amy said although she didn't look all that happy either. ''Reporters will always be reporters, no matter what country you will go to. You will have to learn to deal with them at one point.''

Bella gave a very unladylike snort and said. ''Like you are one to speak about learning to deal with it. I saw you reach for your wand when those fools kept staring at you.

Amy blushed a slight red and then in an act that really wasn't befitting of her age huffed and crossed her arms. ''That didn't mean I did it. I showed perfect restrained.''

''That's a first.'' Bella muttered.

''What was that!'' Amy exclaimed as she rounded on her best female friend.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Bella and Amy had been friends for years. Although due to their different personalities they had clashed a number of times over the years, but it seems that today they were even worse. He suspected this was due to the fact that they really didn't want to be here. The fact that they still choose to come with him despite their misgivings touched him more than they probably would ever know.

As he opened his eyes again he saw that the duo in front of him were still glaring at each other. He sighed again, he knew how he could defuse this situation, but it probably would not end well for him. Oh well he would deal with it.

''Could both of you calm down?'' He asked causing both the girl turn their attention from each other to Harry. ''If you didn't want to come you only had to say so.''

And that did it the girls were no longer glaring at each other … unfortunately their ire was now directed toward him. Harry was sure if he wasn't used to worse the duo would have made quite the intimidating sight.

Luckily for Harry the girls were distracted when the door was suddenly opened and two boys walked in. Upon seeing the duo Harry flinched for a brief moment before he managed to mask it. The two boys hadn't seen it, but due to how the girls were seated and how long they had known Harry they had seen it perfectly. It didn't take the two girls long to connect to just who was standing there.

One of the boys was a lanky redhead and his face was covered in freckles. The fact that he was standing although next to the boy also slightly behind him got him immediately classified as a 'follower' by the originally trio in the compartment and almost immediately dismissed. The other however was a rather chubby boy with untidy black hair and hazel coloured eyes which were almost completely hidden by the rather thick frame of the glasses he was wearing. His most noticeable feature however was the large diagonal going scar atop his face. He unlike his redhead companion carried himself with such confidence that he was either someone very important, very skilled or very arrogant.

''Can we help you two?'' Bella asked somewhat icily as she pinned the duo down with an eye narrowed glare.

Surprisingly it was the redhead who spoke up after taking a step forward. Harry briefly wondered if the kid had no danger sense or something.

''Are you really him?'' The redhead blurted out while pointing at Harry.

Turning his attention to the rather loud redhead, Harry studied the boy who couldn't be older than eleven for a moment and then he spotted it. It was not something Harry had seen often in one so young so he hadn't spotted it immediately when he had laid eyes upon him, but now that he took a closer look, he saw a look in his eyes that he had seen many times before; Greed.

´´You know it is rather rude to point, right?'' Harry asked in a somewhat bored tone. Then in a move that ignored many of the etiquette rules he had been forced to learn when he was younger turned away from the redhead and started staring out of the window and noticed to his surprise that the train was already moving.

''Hey! Don't ignore me. Just tell me if you are him or not.''

Feeling annoyed and wondering if he would get in (much) trouble if just tossed those two out of the compartment Harry turned back to the redhead whose name he still did not know and sarcastically replied. ''Well I am definitely not a 'Her' am I? So I am sure someone out there refers to me as 'him', satisfied?''

Ignoring the slightly confused looking redhead, Harry turned to the other and so far mercifully silent person. ''And why are you here or are you only here to hold his hand while he is making a fool of himself?''

''I demand that you teach me.''

Harry looked incredulous at the boys in front of him. He didn't know what was worse the greed of the one or the pure arrogance in demanding things of the other.

''Well?'' The black haired boy said impatiently when Harry didn't immediately comply.

''No.'' Harry said simply. He could have made a remark about teaching the boy some manners, but that would have been too much trouble for someone like him. Briefly a darker part of his mind wondered if the boy was stupid enough that if he was told he would get stronger if he put his wand to his neck and say Diffindo, would he actually do it?

Unbeknownst to the thoughts of the older boy the eleven year old turned red and seemed to puff up as he said, ''What do you mean no? Don't you know who I am? I am the-boy-w...''

Suddenly he turned silent even though his month kept moving. Harry turned his head around and saw Bella lowering her wand.

'Ah sweet merciful silence, you are the best Bella.' Harry thought with a slight grin.

''What?'' She asked after she saw him looking. ''He was annoying and rude. I am sure someone will cast the counter on him before we reach the castle.'' Her eyes hardened considerably when she levelled a glare at the two boys. ''leave, now.''

The black haired boy looked like he was protesting, but no one could hear what he was saying and he was dragged out of the compartment by the other one. It seems the redhead had some survival senses after all. After they had left Bella casted a locking charm on the door.

Harry had to admit it was always impressive to see someone of her height look so threatening that she could get people to obey even without raising her voice.

Since then several people had tried to enter the compartment, but Bella's locking charm held strong, that was until halfway through the ride that they had to undo it as the food cart came by and they were hungry.

Harry having volunteered to get something to eat stepped out of the compartment and into the corridor. Upon seeing him the somewhat old looking lady behind the cart asked him if he wanted anything from the cart.

As he scanned the thing Harry noticed one thing. That thing had only candy. Where was the real food?

''Uh … do you have anything more filling? Sandwiches or something?'' He asked. Don't get him wrong he loved his sweets, but it has been several hours since breakfast and from what he understood he wouldn't be at Hogwarts any time soon so he would definitely not say no to something with a little bit more substance.

The woman gave him the patented smile all the (nicer) older people seem to have mastered and said. ''I am afraid not. If you want something like that you will have to wait until the opening feast at Hogwarts.''

Harry hummed in disappointment and asked. ''I assume you don't have coffee either?''

Again the woman shook her head. ''I don't, but if you want to drink something warm however I do have some Tea.''

Accepting his losses, Harry ordered Tea for three and a small assortment of chocolate. When he received it he thanked the woman for the trouble and headed back inside. Once there he had to explain that no he did not buy the chocolate because his sweet tooth was acting up, but that there just was no real food on board the train.

It was probably only the fact that they had known him for so long that made them instantly believe him. If it was anyone else they probably would have not believed that the only food available on a multiple hour trip were some sweet.

The next twenty minutes were spend in relative silence. Each of the trio knew the trip would be long so they had taken something to read with them. Harry himself was reading a magazine describing a new curse researchers had recently developed and he had to say the effect of the curse was very interesting. He made a mental note to try and find out if he was able to cast this curse in the near future.

Then just when he was about to turn the page someone knocked on the door. This despite there have been a large number of people who had wanted to enter was the first time it happened. Most had just attempted to barge in.

Decided he could hardly be rude if the other was polite Harry wielded his very limited wandless skill and waved his hand which caused the door to unlock and open.

Once the door was opened the trio could see a young girl dressed in the school's uniform standing there. ''Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost one,'' she asked. She had a bossy sort of voice that coupled with how she stood caused Harry mind to supply a single word; 'Teachers pet'.

''We haven't seen any toads,'' Harry answered, not even bother wondering what anyone would want with a toad. It was probably a pet or something. A bit strange for a pet in his opinion, but he wasn't going to judge, he had seen weirder. ''So why doesn't this Neville or you just use a summoning charm to get that toad back?''

''Eh Harry,'' Amy interrupted. ''The summoning charm was only barely mentioned in one of the books we had to buy for this year. I don't think they are teaching it this year. Let alone someone who looks like she couldn't have more than a single year of magical education.''

Harry blinked, ''Really?'' He asked in surprise. ''But that charm wasn't that difficult all of us had it down in no time at all and they have yet to teach it to third years? Huh? Maybe to prevent laziness or something.''

''Excuse me?'' The still unnamed girl asked causing the trio to turn to her again.

''Right,'' Harry stated as he decided to help her as it really wasn't too much trouble. ''If you know the name of this toad then I can get it for you.''

The girl nodded and said, ''Neville,''

The boy who had stood outside the trio's field of vision appeared next to the young girl. ''Yeah Hermione? Did you find it?''

Hermione shook her head before gesturing to Harry. ''He claims he can get your toad if he knows the name.''

Harry noticed the emphasis the girl had put on claims, but didn't comment on it. He had after all already promised it so it was a bit late to refuse now regardless of how much that comment had irked him.

The boy looked quite hopeful and said, ''Its name is Trevor,''

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the eager look in the girls eyes that kind of reminded him of Bella when she had a new book. 'Accio Trevor the toad,' Harry thought as he performed the spell nonverbally. 

''Well? Aren't you going to do the spell,'' The girl said somewhat impatiently.

''I already did,'' Harry said as moments later a flying toad flew in Harry's free hand. Harry tapped the toad on his head and muttered a spell, he then handed the toad to the boy. ''I have placed a minor compulsion charm on your toad. Now it will always try to find its way back to you.''

Of course it was still only a toad so if the two ever got separated than the chance was almost zero that the toad would be able to find the boy on its own, but at least now it would feel compelled to remain close to the boy.

''Thank you, thank you,'' The boy stuttered out.

The girl looked at him with a look of intrigue. ''How did you get Neville's toad back you didn't say a spell at all.''

''I used a summoning charm.''

''But, you didn't say anything.''

''So?''

''First years don't exactly know about non-verbal casting, Flamel'' A new voice said from behind the two first years. ''Especially not those who just have been introduced to this word.''

Harry looked behind the two first years and looked at who had spoken to him. Standing there was a girl he estimated to be maybe one or two years older than him. She had long black hair and dark eyes, she like the two first years was wearing the school uniform, but unlike them hers had a crest with a snake on it. That however was not the first thing that he noticed about her. It was the calculating look in her eyes. Like the greed in the redhead, this was not something he had expected to see in people his age. Those were the look some of the people his father associated wore.

''Elladora Lestrange'' She introduced herself when she noticed Harry was looking at her. Somewhere in the back off his mind Harry though he recognised her or at least the name, but he had met so many people over the years he couldn't be sure.

While he was thinking that, his etiquette training took over and he gave a curt, but neutral nod in acknowledgement and said. ''Harry Flamel,''

Of course she probably already knew that as she addressed him by the name when she first came, but still if someone introduces themselves its only proper manners to introduce yourself.

The girl nodded. She already knew the boy's name, but still she learned something from their little interaction. The fact he didn't act upon hearing her last name showed he either didn't know it or just didn't care about her family and the fact he didn't stand up to shake her hand, but was at least polite enough to reply indicated that he was rather indifferent toward her. She then took a moment to look at the others in the compartment. ''And all of you are…?''

''I'm Hermione Granger. Nobody in my family is magical at all, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, so I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough''

By the end of her little monologue five humans and a frog were staring at her in wonder.

''Right, thank you for your life story.'' Elladora said, mentally dismissing her as unimportant, before looking at the boy who had been starting at her since she had introduced herself with a look that consisted of both fear and anger.

'So that is the Longbottom heir,'' she thought. 'To think such a pathetic looking wizard will be the next head of a most Ancient and Noble house.'

When it became clear he wasn't going to say anything she looked expectedly to the only other black haired in the compartment.

''Belladonna Sangria," Bella said.

'Sangria .. Sangria..,' Elladora pondered for a moment and then her eyes widened and a brief look of disbelief appeared on her face before she could mask it. She shot Harry a brief glance before muttering, ''Well that is interesting.''

''Amelia Carpentier'' Amy introduced herself.

Elladora pondered a bit about the last name, but it didn't ring any bells, but she wasn't stupid enough to just dismiss her considering the company she was in.

''A pleasure to meet you Flamel, Sangria, Carpentier'' she said before turning around and leaving the compartment without waiting for a reply.

''Well that was interesting,'' Bella commented dryly.

Shortly after that the duo of first years also left. The boy Harry had noticed had turned an interesting shade of red and Harry wondered what that was all about. Then after a moment he mentally shrugged, it really wasn't his problem.

Several hours later found the trio all in a state somewhere between sleep and awakens when they heard a voice that announced they were almost at Hogwarts.

Knowing they were supposed to arrive in their uniforms they pulled their shrunken trunks from their pockets and after enlarging it they pulled out their uniforms.

Amy looked at hers with a hint of distaste. ''Would a bit of colour have killed them.'' She said unhappily as she gazed at the black heap of clothes on her lap. ''What is up with a uniform anyway. Are we going to join some kind of army or anything? Do they expect us to march in columns and salute the teachers?''

Blocking the blonde's voice out, Harry gazed out of the window. While he couldn't see it yet. His stomach was feeling more and more uncomfortable as they approached Hogwarts.

He really hoped that regardless how bad this year was going to be that at least he would leave Hogwarts at the end of the year in a better state than how he left his former school.


	3. First impression

**Chapter 2: First impression**

Now dressed in their Hogwarts uniform, the trio stepped out of the train and were immediately met with the cold gust of air. Barely supressing the shiver of cold, Harry took a moment to look around. It was pretty dark, but in the distance Harry could see a village. If he was not mistaken that was the village of Hogsmeade. A village third years and above were allowed to visit during some of the weekends.

''Is that the man we should go to?'' Amy asked as she pointed out a man who to put it mildly was a tad large. The man, Harry suspected had probably some creature blood in him; giant probably or maybe troll.

The answer was answered for her when the man boomed "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!''

''The first member of the staff we meet is him? Hogwarts sure goes out of their way to impress new students do they?'' Bella asked sarcastically.

Harry merely shrugged, he didn't know the man so he wasn't going to insult him, but he agreed with her that especially to children unfamiliar with magic this Hagrid person may not be the best welcome.

Without any further comment, the trio had joined the bunch of eleven year olds (earning a couple of weird looks along the way). There they had to wait for a couple of moments before the man exclaimed. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

What followed was a steep and narrow path. It was not exactly the most enjoyable path to travel. Especially not in the dark.

'' Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Manny exclamation of awe were heard when the first years saw the castle. Harry had to agree with the general opinion. This was far from his first magical castle, but this one was without a doubt very impressive. Not how it looked of course, Beauxbatons had them definitely beat in that department. No it was the sheer amount of magic he felt radiating from the castle. No wonder he wasn't allowed to bring his Discman with him. While most electronic devices were useable in most magical homes, but with wards like this …. they would be fried within seconds.

Harry's attention was turned back to the lake, that if was not mistaken was called the dark lake or the black lake or something along those lines as the half-giant called out, ''No more'n four to a boat!'' The man called out as he pointed to a small fleet of little boats that were sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry took one look at the aforementioned boats and a look of displeasure graced his face. That feeling of being impressed earlier? Yeah that was more or less gone as he looked at the rather small and not very stable looking boats. ''Do you thinks those things are safe?'' He asked, unknowingly scaring several first years that were standing near him.

It was Amy who answered his question by saying, ''Probably,'' As she moved in the direction of the boats. If her words had been meant to be reassuring then she really should have done those reinforcing charms he heard her mutter, non-verbally.

Harry sighed, but trusting in his friends work he followed the blonde toward the boat Amy had performed her magic on. As he sat down on the boat he noticed that most of the first years seem to be converging on a single boat, after a moment or two he turned away from the sight, he decided that he really did not want to know what a bunch eleven years were up to.

Moments later Bella joined him and the trio of fourteen year olds sat there for several minutes as they watch the half-giant try and get the future first years in separate boats. Once the big man was finally done after several minutes he stepped in his own boat which was considerably larger than the others and shouted. ''Everyone in? Well then – FORWARD!"'

The moment Hagrid said that last word the boats started moving forward and glided across the lake. If this was any other time Harry would have wondered just how this Hagrid had managed to do that, but as the boat got closer and closer to the castle that was Hogwarts, he didn't think that, in fact his mind was more or less a haze as felt the tension rise within his stomach. It was just when he started to feel sick to his stomach that he felt a comfortable hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw it had been Amy who had her hand on his shoulder. She did not say anything, but the look in her eyes was enough and he nodded in appreciation before he turned back toward the castle.

By now the first boats had reached the cliffs and Hagrid yelled out, ''Heads down!'' As all the upcoming students did as instructed the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a large opening the cliff face. Once they got past that, a long dark tunnel followed (Harry now in a slightly better state of mind really wondered if Hogwarts went out of their way to scare future first years), after gliding in the dark for several more minutes, Harry could see a light in the distance and after a few more moments he could make out what he guessed was a harbour for those boats.

Once the boat, Harry and the girls were in stopped alongside a wooden dock, he immediately jumped out, all to glad to be not only out of the boat, but also away from the water. Harry then turned and offered a hand to both ladies as the proper gentleman that he was …. either that or it was just the result of countless hours of etiquette lessons taught to him by his mother, a woman who due to her age had a distinct different view on how someone should act in a comparison to most modern day people.

After everyone had gotten out of the boats, they followed Hagrid trough the only door in sight and up a flight of stone steps. Once they had reached the top, Hagrid (and by extension everyone who was following him) stopped in front of a large wooden door. He raised his large fist and knocked three times on the door.

Moments after Hagrid had hit on the door for the third time, the door swung upon. Harry briefly mused if they had rehearsed that or something as it was a bit to theatrical, as he took in the sight of the woman who had opened the door. The woman was clearly old, trough he knew better than to voice that out loud and to be honest it wasn't really necessary, the woman probably knew it herself as the grey hair and signs of aging in her face could only be missed by blind person. Besides her age there was also an air around her that basically stated you did not want to mess with her. It was not like Angana's 'mess with me and will repeatedly kick you in the balls until you are a crying mess lying on the ground', but more a subtle one that demanded respect.

Of course having faced far more intimidating things then a stern teacher, Harry had no intention of blindly respecting her … still there was something familiar about her. His memories of his time in this country weren't the best, but he was sure he had never met her before so why did she looked familiar?

''Do either of you recognise her?'' He whispered thinking he might have met the woman outside of Britain.

Amy merely shrugged, but Bella looked at the much older woman thoughtful for a moment before answering, ''I believe she is called McGonagall, I have read a book about transfiguration written by her once. The bio in the back had a picture in it, so I am pretty sure it is her, but I can't be sure.''

''Ah,'' Harry replied not so elegantly as he decided to let the matter rest for now. Perhaps in the future he would remember why she seemed familiar … or not and after a year he would just leave here and never think back about this place.

It was then that Hagrid spoke up again, ''The fis' years and the transfers, Professor McGonagall,'' The large man said, unknowingly confirming Bella's earlier thoughts about the woman's identity.

''Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'' The elder woman replied after she had taken a small moment to take the group of future students in. McGonagall then motioned the new students to follow her before taking off on a brisk pace. The group walked through a large entrance hall, passing a door where one could here hundreds of voices come from and entered a small empty chamber that was to the side of the hall.

Upon entering the room, Harry and the girls made their way to the back of the room and leaned against the wall, while the first years all remained close to each other and to their future teacher. It was then when everyone had their full attention on the woman on front, that she spoke up. "Welcome to Hogwarts.'' She said. ''The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, which is a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

As she spoke that last part, Harry noticed her gaze seem to linger on two first years; one of them was that redhead that had visited their compartment and the other was that toad-boy, Neville if he remembered correctly. She then looked at him and she got a more prominent look of disapproval on her face and Harry wondered what that was all about. Perhaps the seemingly prim and proper woman did not like his hair colour? Or was it something else?

The woman then returned her gaze to the general group and said, ''I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly here.''

Having said her thing, the professor left the room without another word. As soon as the only adult in the room left, the first years started to talk excitedly among each other. Well most of them at least, three first year broke off from the group and headed toward the trio of fourteen year olds.

Harry observed the somewhat strange sight of the eleven year old blond sauntering toward him while two other boys, considerable bulkier then than the blond were walking next to him, but also slightly behind him. If it weren't a bunch of children then he would describe the way they walked as some important figure with two 'brawns-but-no-brain' bodyguards following him.

''So it is true then?'' the blond boy asked as soon as he was face to face with Harry. ''They say that..''

Harry decided to cut him off, figuring that this child was yet another one who was told by his parents to play nice with the rich one. ''What do you want?'' He asked bluntly as he looked down upon the boy.

The blond looked mildly shocked for a moment, but quickly composed himself. ''My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you have of my family?'' He asked as he said the last part in a rather superior tone.

Harry cocked his head to the side as he muttered, ''Mal foi?''

While not his native langue, Harry did speak a decent word of French and unless he was mistaken the boy had a rather interesting last name. Still he was pretty sure he had been introduced to one with that name somewhere in the past. After pondering over it for several moments (not noticing that blond in front of him was getting rather impatient) it came to him and as he remembered just where he had heard the name before his is look of disinterest seem to disappear as he addressed the boy again. ''Malfoy? As in Narcissa Malfoy?''

The budding look of irritation see to disappear as snow before the sun and was replaced by confusion as he asked. ''You know my mother?''

Harry nearly smirked at hearing that. He had to admit this was rather unexpected. Of all things he had expected to happen when coming to Hogwarts meeting one of **their** offspring was definitely not one of them. Still as he looked at the confused face of the boy he couldn't bring himself to actually show that smirk and tell him exactly how he met that woman.

Luckily he did not have to come up with an excuse just why he knew her as McGonagall chose that moment to enter the room. After she did she ordered some ghosts, Harry had noticed entering the room, to leave it before addressing the entire room again causing Draco to turn back to the teacher, but not before giving Harry a look that practically demanded answers.

''The sorting ceremony is about to start,'' She said as soon as the last of the ghost phased trough one of the walls. ''Form a line and follow me.''

Upon hearing this Harry's brow twitched, while not quite matching the marching in columns and saluting to teachers that Amy mentioned on the train this was getting way to close. Still he had no reason not to comply so he joined the line behind Bella who was already standing behind Amy.

As soon as the line was formed, McGonagall led them out of the chamber and across the hall toward the door they had passed earlier. McGonagall opened the pair of wooden doable doors and Harry got his first view of the famous Great Hall of Hogwarts.

The first thing he noticed was the ceiling. When he looked up he at first saw the thousands of flying candles. That, while somewhat impassive wasn't what caught his attention. It was the ceiling itself that caught his attention, instead of seeing stone as one who would expect, Harry saw the same sky he had seen when he had exited the train. Either that was one hell of a coincidence or they sky was actually being displayed there.

''Impressive charm work.'' Bella muttered, she too had been starting at staring at the ceiling.

''Don't you think the people are staring a bit too much?'' Amy questioned, she had been observing the five tables and found it unnerving how much attention was put on her and her companions, the only one who seemed to attract more stares was the black haired kid from the train and that was just barely. Sure as fourteen year olds they stood out among a bunch of first years and Harry was rather famous as heir to one of the richest families out there, but still they could at least try to show some discretion … especially some of those boys staring at her … She shuddered for a moment and turned her attention back to McGonagall who had placed an old looking hat on four legged stool which was already placed in front of the head table.

It was not only Amy who was now looking at that direction however, as by now the entire hall had turned to watch the hat. Silence reigned for a moment before the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
_They hatched a daring plan_  
_To educate young sorcerers_  
_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_  
_Formed their own house, for each_  
_Did value different virtues_  
_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
_Prized far beyond the rest;_  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
_Most worthy of admission;_  
_And power-hungry Slytherin_  
_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_  
_Their favourites from the throng,_  
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!_

From his position at the back of the line, Harry shook his head lightly at what he thought was one of the dumbest things he had ever seen. To think he would see a legendary artefact, like the sorting hat, which was said to be able to bypass any Occlumency shield, sing such a dumb song.

McGonagall meanwhile stepped forward holding roll of parchment. ''When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,'' she said before adding, ''Before we will sort the first years we will first sort three transfer students. All three will be enrolled in the third year classes. I am sure you will welcome them.''

'' Carpentier, Amelia!''

Upon hearing her name Amy moved from the back of the line toward the stool. While her stride was confident inwardly she was anything but. She barely even heard that Harry and Bella had wished her luck so focused she was on her target and so busy she was trying to block out all the stares she felt directed toward her. Once she was there and sat down, she could see the entire hall staring at her for a moment before the hat was placed on her, covering her eyes.

The moment the hat was placed on her, she heard a small voice. ''Mmm… interesting, you try to see the best in everyone, but you have learned you lesson and don't trust easy anymore, but when someone has your loyalty then you are fiercely protective of them. You also have a strong desire to prove that you are more than a pretty face. So either Slytherin or Hufflepuff, a most unusual combination.''

The hat was silent for a moment and then out loud it exclaimed. ''Hufflepuff!"

The table on her left exploded in applause and she hurriedly made her way over to the table, but not before flashing a smile to her two applauding friends.

''Flamel, Harry!''

Harry sighed when the people started to whisper to each other at hearing his name. He briskly walked to the hat and plopped down.

''What an interesting mind Mr Flamel,'' The hat said in Harry's mind. ''Or do you prefer you other name? And I am not referring to those nicknames the people are so fond of giving to you.''

Ignoring the question, Harry said in a no-nonsense tone. ''You will put me in Hufflepuff.''

''You seem to forget that is mine decision to make, Mr Flamel. I admit you are right trough. You would definitely make a good Hufflepuff; you understand the value of hard work and you are blindly loyal to those select few you trust. You are definitely brave and are fast to act, but you understand the value of planning. You understand the need for knowledge, but you see it as a means to an end not for the sake of knowledge. No, while you have some traits of the other houses, best for you would be Hufflepuff!''

The last word was shouted aloud and the hat was lifted from him.

The Hufflepuff again applauded loudly, but that quickly quieted down when everyone heard one of the first years in the line started laughing and everyone's attention was turned to that person.

''To think I wanted someone like him as a teacher,'' He said between rather girly sounding giggles. ''Like some dumb puff reject could teach me anything.''

Harry quirked an eyebrow at hearing the boy's proclamation. Was he really so arrogant to think he could get away with insulting an entire house one his first day? Or was he just an idiot?

''Do you have anything against my new house, boy?'' Harry asked in cold tone, still sitting on the chair.

The boy sneered, ''That house is for all the rejects that don't fit in the other houses, but at least it is better than being a Slytherin. Then again everything is better than a snake, even a Puff reject and a nerdy bookworm claw.''

'A arrogant idiot it is then,' Harry thought.

He briefly glanced over the hall and noticed that over three-quarter of the hall was currently glaring at the boy, talk about social suicide. If he had turned around then he would have seen that none of the teacher were looking too happy either. One of them, a redhead, looked extremely conflicted.

Dumbledore wasn't looking too happy. The boy was supposed to be their saviour. He needed to put a and to this before he turned more of the hall against himself.

Standing up, he addressed the hall. ''I think it is time we continue the sorting.''

Harry stood up and said. ''Judging by your words you probably want to go to the house of the brave, if so, then think about this, would you rather be with people who are loyal or people who are brave and can backstab you?''

Having said he walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Amy.

It took a moment for McGonagall to come out of her stupor, she then said the next name.

''Sangria, Belladonna!"

Bella strode over to the chair and sat down, briefly sparing the table she would make sure she would go to a glance.

She scowled when the hat was placed on her, honestly the hat was made to sort to sort first years, why was it so absurd big.

''Because I was originally the hat of Godric, before he and the others enchanted me.'' The hat answered her. ''Now to sort you,'' it said. ''Oh my, there is a lot of suppressed darkness in here.'' It muttered, after a moment it said. ''You greatly value knowledge and I would normally place you in Ravenclaw, but you want to stay with you anchors don't you?''

Knowing what the hat was referring to, she stiffly said, ''Yes.''

''Very well, then it better be Hufflepuff!''

For the third time that evening the Hufflepuff table exploded in applause, throughout the hall there were some whispers that all three transfer students went to the same house.

Bella took the hat of her head and handed it over to McGonagall before walking over to the Hufflepuff table and sitting next to Harry.

Having sorted the transfers, McGonagall started to sort the first years. The first two also joined Hufflepuff and the trio applauded politely for their new housemates.

Several other first years were sorted in the various houses and finally it was time for the sorting of the one who many had been looking forward too for various reasons.

''Potter, John''

Said boy, arrogantly sauntered over to the hat, seemingly obvious to the glares a good majority of the hall was sending him. Harry inwardly wondered how they would have reacted to his name if the boy hadn't insulted most of the hall moments ago.

The next ten minutes was an interesting sight for many people watching the sorting. Moments after the hat was placed on him the boy turned ghostly pale, then he started to turn steadily more and more and red. It seems the hat didn't want to sort him where the boy wanted.

Finally the hat exclaimed. ''Fine then, Gryffindor!''

The house in red and gold applauded for their new member, but they were the only ones of the students who were applauding.

John took the hat of him and threw it in the direction of the professor before angrily stamping off towards his table.

The sorting ceremony continued from there and Harry recognises several last names and even recognised some of the first years as people he had been introduced to at one point or another. Eventually the last person was sorted and Dumbledore stood up, he was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. ''Welcome,'' he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!''

Everyone clapped and cheered for the in Harry's opinion word of a senile old man and started to eat the food that had appeared on the tables.

During dinner Harry took his time to observe his future teachers. There were several people he recognised. There was of course Dumbledore, then there was McGonagall. Another one he recognized was the smallest one at the table, Filius Flitwick, a former duelling champion and a legend in the duelling circles, even years after his retirement. Finally his gaze settled on Lilly Potter, the mother of the Boy-who-lived. He quickly suppressed any feelings he felt coming up and forced his attention back on his food.

Finally after the desserts had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." At this he looked pointedly at two redhead boys at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors,''

Harry had to snort at hearing this. He may be new here, but he was sure that no teen would resist the chance to use the magic they have been learning in class.

''Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

'Did that man really just tell the entire hall where he hid the stone?' Harry thought, completely shocked. Glancing to his sides he noticed that both girls had similar looks of shock on their face, what was worse was the exited look that was now plastered on many student's faces.

''We are going to check that corridor out tonight.'' Harry whispered to the girls.

Both nodded already knowing he would go the moment they heard the announcement of the forbidden corner.

''And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!'' cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, like a snake, into words.

''Everyone pick their favourite tune, ''Dumbledore said, ''and off we go!''

Recognizing the spell the headmaster was doing, Harry grinned and pulled out his wand. He was about to cast the spell that would alter the displayed lyrics when Bella put a hand on his wand arm.

Harry gave her a questioning look and she said. ''You can't risk getting in trouble if you want to investigate the corridor, tonight.''

Harry had to agree and placed his wand back in his holster. He then observed how few actually sung the song. It was mostly the first years and a couple of the older years.

Everybody that sung finished the song at different times. At last, only a set of twins at the Gryffindor table were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

''Ah, music,'' he said, wiping his eyes. ''A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!''

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Sorry no chapter for FWAC or TU this week. While I have started on both, I barely have written 1K for each due to lack of time this week. The only reason I managed to upload this chapter was because it was mostly written already. Anyway hope to see you all next year and I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter for 2013 of me.

Also because I know how some of the contents of this chapter could be interpreted, I will say it now; there has been no Harry/Narcissa in the past.

**Next chapter we will get to see everyone's favourite guard dog and Harry is summoned to Dumbledore's office.**


End file.
